


Untiteld coda for Gwaine and Percival

by tonboli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: FIx It, M/M, coda 5x13, my feels needed to go somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonboli/pseuds/tonboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Percival to go home now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untiteld coda for Gwaine and Percival

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin feels. So many of them. I don’t know how to cope so I wrote this. It is sad, I know!! It’s also a spur of the moment fic with no beta-ing and loads of mistakes I guess, so apologies for that as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except my dirty imagination and also, no one is paying me any money for this. All characters belong to their creators.

Sir Percival slowly lowered himself to his bed and closed his eyes. His joints were aching and his back was killing him from sitting in the council hall all day.   
His once tall and broad stature had diminished over the decades but the proud knight was still as imposing and commanding as he was back in the days as a young member of Arthur’s Round Table.  
He wouldn’t wear his armour anymore, he was far too old for that now, but his counsel and strength were still appreciated among the new generation of knights who had succeeded him and Leon at the Round Table.

Percival rubbed his hurting thigh muscles a bit and braced his hands on his knees. As he hung his head for a moment, the knight felt something slip from underneath his collar.   
A crescent shaped pendant made from silver was dangling from a thin chain around his neck. Percival gently clasped it in his fingers and pressed it to his lips.   
So many years had passed, friends and lovers had come and gone, grown old and passed away but never once had he forgotten the one who only ever had and always would have his heart.   
For a second Percival let his mind wander through the many memories and moments spent together, then he tucked the necklace away under his tunic again and finally laid down.   
He felt so tired lately, a weariness in his bones he couldn’t shake off anymore and the prospect of some well-deserved sleep was too tempting not to give in. It had been a long day after all.

Percival could feel himself drift off gently only to startle awake just after what seemed to be only a few minutes later. A strange golden light was filling his room and in the corner he could see the silhouette of a man.   
Alarmed he sprang to his feet and grabbed his sword, barely realizing how his bones didn’t hurt anymore. Strange, he thought but focused on the important bit at hand.   
“Who is there? Show yourself!” he ordered, squinting his eyes to get a better look.   
The figure in the light chuckled and stepped closer.   
“No need to draw your sword, my old friend.”   
Percival’s eyes widened when he recognized the voice and finally got a clear look at the old man with his long white beard and a wooden walking stick.   
“Merlin?” he whispered and lowered his sword.   
“That’s right, my friend. It’s only me.” Merlin answered and smiled.   
“Merlin! I can’t believe it!” Laughter erupted from Percival’s chest as he threw his sword to the ground and drew the warlock in a tight embrace.   
“I haven’t seen you for years!! We all thought you… you went with Arthur.”   
The knight let go of Merlin and frowned slightly. A sad smile lay on Merlin’s lips as he shook his head.   
“Arthur went to a place where I couldn’t follow him” he responded and then remained silent for a couple of moments, a distant look on his eyes.   
Percival only nodded his head and patted his shoulder.   
“We all miss him dearly” he said quietly and squeezed the warlock gently.   
“We do”, Merlin whispered, then he looked back up to Percival and smiled.   
“As much as I love reminiscing about old times with you, old friend, I am here for a different reason.”   
He stepped back a few paces and the light in room slowly became brighter and brighter.   
Percival’s expression mirrored his confusion at Merlin’s words but the warlock only smiled. He stepped aside a bit and in the blinding light Percival could make out the shape of another person.   
His gaze flickered to Merlin again who just beckoned him forward.   
“I am here to guide you, Percival.” He said fondly. “It’s time for you now. Time to go home.” 

The knight’s eyes widened as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He whirled around and saw his old and tired self still lying in his bed, a calm expression on his wrinkled face.   
Percival lifted his hands and saw that they were as young and strong as they had been back in the days of his knighthood. He turned around again and made an anxious step forward.   
“Merlin?” he asked, uncertainty making his voice thick, but the sorcerer smiled reassuringly and nodded towards the golden light.   
“Fear nothing, my friend. You’ve served your kingdom well. It’s okay for you to rest now.”   
Percival swallowed and took another step forward. The person in the light slowly took shape as Percival went closer and closer and just as the light fully engulfed him he recognized the man waiting for him. Hazel-green eyes were twinkling with mischief and a broad grin greeted him.   
“Hello, my friend. You kept me waiting” Gwaine laughed. He grabbed Percival’s forearm and draw him in a tight embrace. It took Percival a couple of seconds before he could react but then he returned the hug and pressed his nose into his lover’s neck.   
“It’s you” he whispered, his voice thick with emotions, and closed his eyes.   
“Of course it’s me, you big oaf” Gwaine answered gently and smiled, his fingers softly caressing Percival’s neck.   
He lifted his head and looked over Percival’s shoulder. In the dying light he could barely make out Merlin’s fading face, but nevertheless he gave the warlock a small nod.   
_Thank you, Merlin._   
  
  
The end.


End file.
